


Hearts and Flowers

by mouservil



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Best Friends, Confessions, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Probably a little OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 13:44:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10968447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mouservil/pseuds/mouservil
Summary: Castiel breaks into Dean's house early one morning, as he sometimes does, because it's the only time he'll ever have enough courage to tell Dean how he feels.(I have not proofread this work and I do not have a beta reader. All errors are one hundred percent my fault.)





	Hearts and Flowers

It came out as a whisper at first; gentle in the attempt to peacefully awaken the man tucked away under layers of blankets. Only after it was proven that a soft route was in vain did the voice grow firm and steadily loud. A confident “Dean” was accompanied by a touch of the shoulder, and only then did the man in question stir awake. 

At first Dean just lazily swept his gaze across his room, but then he had to do a double take when he saw the shadowy figure standing directly above him. He kicked at the unwanted visitor and sat upright, grabbing the nearest object and flinging it towards the silhouette. 

“Dean, it’s-” an alarm clock collided with the boy’s nose and he took a step back after the rough impact. His hands flew to his face as his nose started to bleed. “That… hurt.”

Once the familiarity of the voice finally registered, Dean reached for the lamp and turned on the light. His thoughts were confirmed the moment that the room was illuminated. “Damn it, Cas! You get your freak on watching other people sleep?”

“I… No, why would I...” Castiel’s eyes squinted and he slowly lowered his arms back to his sides. He tilted his head and just watched Dean. They held each others’ gaze for all of fifteen seconds before Dean got out of bed and reached for the box of tissues underneath it. “Anyway Dean, I did come here for a reason.”

Dean took out several tissues and handed them to Castiel, and then he slid them back under the bed and got to his feet. Castiel took it in silence, applying it under his nose to catch any oozing blood. “Dude, it’s – like – two in the morning. Couldn’t it have waited until school?” 

“I’m afraid this is very important to me, and had I waited any longer I would have lost any and all courage to tell you,” he stated in response. Castiel glanced at the digital clock laying by his feet. “And… It’s only one thirty-two.”

Furrowing his eyebrows, Dean stared at Castiel for a long while before finally shaking his head and running his hands down his face. “Fine, whatever.” He sat back down at the edge of the bed and stared up at his friend. “What is it?” 

“I’m utterly indifferent to sexual orientation.” 

Those words were enough to physically knock Dean back into the comfort of his bed with a loud groan, because they’ve already had the sexuality talk and he’d be damned if he were going to go through that awkward conversation again. “Son of a – go home, Cas!” Dean told him, taking one of the two pillows under his hand and smothering his own face with it. 

“No, Dean, that isn’t all. There’s… There’s something else,” said Castiel, taking a very small step closer to the bed. “Something I feel that shouldn’t be kept from you.”

Dead silence took over the bedroom, complementing their dark surroundings the way it should during that hour of the morning. Castiel wasn’t sure how much of that dreadful lack of sound he could take. He was lucky enough not to find out, because it wasn’t too long afterwards when Dean lifted the pillow from his face and trained his eyes on Castiel. "Well, spit it out."  
  
“Dean, I...” Castiel instantly shut his mouth after the first two words, and his breathing faltered for a moment. He looked away from Dean and stared out the window. 

Raising his eyebrows expectantly, Dean watched his friend’s every move. Then he wiped his face and got out of bed. Castiel turned to him when he heard the covers being pulled back. “All right, I think we both need a cup of coffee,” Dean muttered. 

“Dean,” Castiel started to say, watching the teenager get to his feet. He paused his sentence to swallow a lump that had formed at the back of his throat. “I feel like stalling will only make things more difficult for me.” He took the tissues away from his nose to clutch them tightly in one of his fists.

Dean looked at him for a moment, and then closed his eyes. He used the heal of his palm to massage at his tired eyes. “We’re best friends,” Dean told him. He fell back onto his bed, taking his hand away to pat at the spot next to him. Castiel glanced down at Dean’s hand, and then slowly lowered himself onto the mattress. “You can tell me anything. Even at two in the morning. I’ve got your back, bud.” He clasped Castiel on the shoulder for emphasis, flashing him a warm smile.

The room went quiet, surrounding them both in an air of oddly uncomfortable tranquility. The two hold eye contact for what seemed to Dean like a little longer than their usual staring contests, and he ended up being the one to look away. He retracted his hand. Castiel spotted a frown that etched its way onto his features. 

“Look, man...” Dean inhaled deeply and moved his gaze to his lap. “I’m not all that great with this sort of hearts and flowers kind of crap. Any serious issues you’ve got, I’m the worst person to go to.”

“Dean, if you’re suggesting that I take my problems to someone more suited than you, then I have to decline.” Castiel’s eyes fell to Dean’s hand. “This concerns you. Because...” He found himself hesitating, but ultimately decided that if he didn’t confess now, then he’d never be able to. “Because, Dean. I am deeply in love with you.” 

Dean snapped his eyes to Castiel’s, and they’re gaze locked on each other. “I – You – I’m sorry, what?” Dean sputtered. 

Castiel nodded, resisting the urge to grab hold of Dean’s hand. “I’ve been aware of my feelings since freshman year,” he informed him. “I have failed to act upon them in fear of losing you as a friend. You mean far too much to me. I was content with simply conversing with you.”

Dean licked his lips. “You’re, you’re serious?”

Castiel squinted at his friend, tilting his head to go along with the action. “I could never joke about this.”

“Right. Right.” Dean rubbed his palms on his thighs and looked around the room. His heart had started to beat much faster, and he was sweating. Dean Winchester was nervous. “Well, uh...” He swallowed a lump in his throat and looked back at Castiel, who’s nose had started to bleed again. He choked out a laugh at that, and went to grab for a couple more tissues. “Feelings aren’t something I’m really great at dealing with,” he told Castiel, putting the tissues to his nose. They’re a lot closer to each other now than they had been a few moments ago. “But,” he glanced down at Castiel’s lips then, quickly looking back up after catching himself staring, “I guess now’s as good a time as any.” Dean took a deep breath as Castiel moves so that he’s the one holding the tissue to his nose. Dean’s hand moved to the side of Castiel’s face, a bit awkwardly considering their position, but he doesn’t really care. 

Castiel watched Dean steal glances at his lips. He watched Dean slowly inch forward. Castiel himself has never kissed anyone, so he was understandably anxious about what was going down. Even so, he took his own hand with the tissues away from his nose again, and met Dean halfway. Their lips came into contact in a quick, simple, unadorned first kiss. They pulled away from each other just as quickly as they came together, and Castiel was pleased to see Dean grinning widely at him. They drew in together again for a deeper kiss, this one much more amorous and even a little bit desperate. 

Castiel himself was sloppy and uncoordinated, but Dean kissed him like he’d been excessively training himself for this very moment. When they pulled away this time, they were both laughing softly. 

“That’s how I feel about you, Cas,” Dean said after they’ve both calmed down a little from the high of it all. 

Castiel smiled. “Perhaps being unable to state your feelings isn’t such a bad thing.” He leaned in again to kiss Dean. “So long as you know how to show it,” he added afterwards. 

Dean’s cheeks were starting to hurt with all the smiling he was doing. “Yeah, I think so too.” He pulled away from Castiel and stretched a little. “You might as well stay the night, Cas. School starts in a few hours.” Dean got to his feet and made his way over to his dresser, tugging open a drawer with a bee sticker that was starting to peel off. He got out blue plaid pajama bottoms and a black T-shirt. 

 

* * *

 

They’re cuddling on the bed, both in pajamas, with their limbs tangled together in a pile under the covers when Dean’s curiosity got the best of him. “So,” he started out, “what made you want to confess to me if you didn’t wanna ruin our friendship?”

Castiel pulled back a little from where he was practically burrowing into Dean. “I confided in Charlie before coming to you,” he admitted. “She told me you felt the same way.”

“Son of a bitch.” Dean rolled his eyes. “Never trusting Charlie with another secret again,” he murmured, but then his look of frustration melted into a soft smile. He leaned over and kissed Castiel on the forehead. “But I guess I owe her one.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, uh, I'm working on a different Destiel story but I got a little bit sidetracked and decided to finish up this one-shot that I made a while back. I hope you enjoyed this little attempt at a pick-me-up fic, because in all honesty this fandom is killing me with the angst.


End file.
